The Truth is in the Crystals
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: The world is a strange place, Layle, Keiss and Layle's twin sister, Erin have to find the truth of the world to save it from the grasps of evil... Can they find the truth behind the Crystals? Will more fall ill to the Crystal Sickness and die? And is there a reason why Layle became and Crystal Bearer, but his sister didn't like all other siblings of Crystal Bearer's do?
1. Prologue Introductions to this world

**Final Fantasy**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Chronicles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Bearers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth is in the Crystals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Introductions to this world**

* * *

><p>In this world, truth is never certain by the actions of those who have powers to change things at their own free will.<p>

These people are Crystal Bearers. There are many types of Crystal Bearers, some can control elements, some can create shields, and others can move objects and some can heal.

But knowing who is a Crystal Bearer is normally really hard to figure out. Crystal Bearers are supposedly an abomination and could be sentenced to death.

The world is different to what you are used to, there are four races:

Clavat

Lilty

Selkie

Yuke

The Yukes are no longer in this world though, they vanished thousands of years ago, after a war with the Lilties and have not been seen since.

Oh, and one more thing about Crystal Bearers, apart from no one likes them.

Crystal Bearers are not born as such; they become ill with the Crystal Sickness as a young child and become Crystal Bearers. If they have siblings, they normally become ill when they are young and become them as well, except in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Crystal Chronicles, Crystal Bearers or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


	2. Chapter 1 As Children

**Chapter 1**

**As Children**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze whipped through the shade of the peaceful Vineyard. It was quite early in the morning and the most of the children walked from their houses to the Vineyard to collect the succulent purple grapes to go to the Winery at the back of the Vineyard. They laughed and joked around whilst entering the gate into the Vineyard, except one of them.<p>

A boy of 8 was worrying about something and kept looking around as if looking for someone. He had blonde hair and grey blue eyes. He was a Clavat, just like everyone else there. One of the other boys turned around and looked at him, 'Don't worry, just smile and have a little fun. She is most probably already here, Layle!'

Layle shrugged and scratched his cheek out of habit. 'Yeah, maybe you're right, wait, what's that?' He pointed up at one of the wooden pillars which were normally used as a watch tower. All the children looked up at what he was looking at.

...

She looked out at what seemed the whole world. She stood up and aloud the wind go through her long blonde hair, she closed her eyes and concentrated on everything around her, the wind, the laughter of the other children, the smell of freshly mown grass from one of the houses nearby, chirping of birds and the ringing of the bell in front of the Winery. She then looked inside herself, it was dark, and she looked deeper. There was a light, she headed towards it, trying to find the truth behind the light, and it flashed and changed into a purple crystal. She looked at it long and hard, then it turned red and a pain seared in her head.

She gasped and opened her eyes, her purple eyes sparkling in the shade. She looked around, realising she was lying on cool floor in the middle of the Vineyard. She tried to pick her head off the floor, but it felt heavy and painful. She closed her eyes.

'Don't try to move, you're lucky you're alive, you're also lucky I walked through just now...' A soft young boy's voice whispered, different to how most Clavats would speak.

She slowly shifted her head in the direction of the voice and opened her eyes to see who her hero was. She blushed immediately when she was looked into the red brown eyes of the 8 year old Selkie boy. He had red hair and he smiled softly at her. 'Hi there, I'm Keiss, what's your name?'

She drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, 'my name is...'

'Erinia!'

She gasped and looked behind Keiss. There was a group of children, accompanied by an adult. She saw her brother and gasped, 'Layle, is that you?' She winched in pain as she tried to sit up.

Keiss gasped 'hey, try not to move, you did just fall from a great height, I only cushioned your fall...'

Layle ran up to them and looked at the Selkie. 'Who are you and what have you done to my sister?'

Keiss stood up and faced Layle. 'I haven't done anything to her, she was up on that watch tower up there and she fell off. I just caught her that's all; you got a problem with that?'

Layle got close to him, his fists balled, 'Yeah, I do...'

Erinia made a squeal of pain; they both looked around when the adult put his hand on her forehead and gasped. 'You caught her?'

Keiss nodded 'I saw her fall when I was walking through and I automatically caught her. She still hit the floor, but not as hard...'

The adult smiled, 'You saved her life, are you injured?' glancing at his hands, which were now dripping with blood.

Keiss looked at his arms, which were all cut up and grazed and winched. 'I didn't realise till now...'

The adult slowly picked up the unconscious girl up and looked at Keiss, 'Follow me; I'll take care of your wounds. Layle, you should come home as well.'

Layle nodded, emotionlessly. 'Ok, Drake.'

Keiss looked at Erinia and sighed, 'Ok'

They started walking out of the Vineyard and down the valley to the village, slowly and quietly. Drake stopped and turned around to face Keiss. 'Where are your parents?'

Keiss gasped and glanced down to his feet, 'the- They died, when I was 5. Vaigali had full responsibility on me but I wasn't been looked after. So I thought I would travel the world while he ignored me...' He glanced at Layle and trailed off subject.

Drake sighed, 'Ok, your gonna stay with me until your healed up. Then you can have the choice, either stay or leave.'

'Ok, my name is Keiss'

'I'm Draken, but you can call me Drake. This is...'

'Layle, my name is Layle. I'm sorry about trying to pick a fight with you earlier. Thanks for saving my sister...'

'Don't mention it; I was just in the right place at the right time! Erinia is lucky to be alive...' He looked at her and smiled weakly.

Layle nodded, smiled and turned to face Drake, 'Let's get her home!'

Drake gasped and looked at both of them and smiled. 'Yeah, let's go!'

Layle started running up the hill, followed by Keiss. Drake walked, carrying Erinia and looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful blue.

Once they got up the hill, they walked to the house and put Erinia in her bedroom. Keiss winched at the pain whilst Drake wrapped his wounds up. 'It's gonna hurt for some time, jus be careful!'

Layle waited outside in the garden for Keiss. When he saw him walk out, he smiled. 'How does it feel?'

Keiss looked at his bandages on both of his arms and shrugged, 'Ok, I guess. It does stings a bit though...'

'Hmm, ok. Do you want to race with me down the hill and back? Erinia normally races with me but...'

'Sure, I'll race with you! Which way do you race?'

'The way we just came from, to the Vineyard gates and back here. Just be warned, no one has ever beat me before!'

Keiss laughed, 'Well, be prepared to lose today!'

Layle smiled, 'Ok, you ready?'

They both lined up at the edge of the garden and got ready. 'Ready, set and go!'

And they were off; they were neck and neck with each other when they ran to the gate. They were on the way up the hill as well, until Keiss got in front of Layle. Keiss never sped up, but Layle seemed to get slower and slower, until he stopped and had to catch his breath. He had never felt so tired after running that little distance before. He felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Keiss got back to the garden just as he heard a thud behind him, a little way down the hill. He turned around to see what it was, much to his surprise, he saw Layle on his knees and looking very pale. He ran up to him and gasped, as Layle had fallen into the dirt, face first.

'Layle, what's happened? Drake, something is wrong!'

Drake ran out and saw Layle; he examined him there and then and came to a conclusion. 'H-He has the Crystal sickness...'

Keiss closed his eyes and did a silent prayer for his new found friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Crystal Chronicles, Crystal Bearers or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


	3. Chapter 2 Family

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

* * *

><p>The land near the vineyard was as peaceful as ever, the sun shining, around one particular house, sound of someone singing like an angel could be heard, it came from the shower room. The singing stopped for a moment whilst the shower was turned off, the singing started up again as the young lady who had been singing stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Her natural blonde hair went down her just below her bottom and almost seemed like wet gold. She walked towards the mirror and turned her back to it, checking the vicious scars from her fall Thirteen years before hand. Her name was Erinia. Once she had dried off and gotten into a pure white summer dress, she walked to the mirror again, her purple eyes sparkled even to this day. After drying her hair, she pulled her hair back and plaited it delicately, then wrapped it into a bun at the back of her head. She then pulled a short fringe forward which swept to the right hand side.<p>

Once all was in order, she smiled and walked out of the room, hanging her towel on the back of the door as she made her way out and down the stairs in the large hall way. Once she was down the stairs, she stopped at the first door, which when looking inside was the kitchen, it was a large open plan kitchen with white tiles. She looked at the marble work top and sighed, a wrapped bouquet of pure white Lilies sat on it, with a note next to it. She walked into the room and to the note, grabbing it and looking at what was written._  
><em>

_I have gone out to get some supplies, will meet you there! - K_

She smiled sightly, taking the lilies and walking to the back door, pulling on some sandals and grabbing a small colorful backpack. After checking the contents of the bag, she opened the screen door and walked outside closing the door behind her. After that, she started making her way out of the garden.

...

About 5 minutes later, she finally made her way to the top the hill at the edge of the village. There was a small white chapel and a cemetery next to it, near the back of the cemetery, there was a large sweeping willow tree. Under its protective canopy of beautiful sweeping branches, there was one grave, one with white marble, on it was beautifully etched writing:

_Loved by all who met him, caring father to three orphaned children. Rest in Peace, Draken._

Erin sat down in front of the grave stone, resting the flowers on the grave. She smiled softly, "It's that day again, Drake. Layle forgot to get supplies again so Keiss has gone to get supplies for home, so he will be here later." She lay down, looking up at the canopy above her, "I can't believe it has been thirteen years since I met Keiss. It was the same day Layle started becoming a Crystal Bearer and I was paralyzed from the neck down, but because you and those two believed in me, I was able to walk three years after that. I wish you had seen me graduate from military school, it was something you always believed I could do, and now look at me... I am part of a special task force to keep an eye on all the crystal bearers in this area... Although you know as much as me that the only one I am truly having to look after is Layle... He is a real pain in my butt at times... I wish you were still here, you were the only one he would listen to..."

...

Family was incredibly important to her, having lost her adopted father 5 years before hand broke her heart, but she found herself with having her brother Layle near her and also Keiss. Drake had always seen Keiss at his own son, but never adopted him, this was because of knowing that Erin and Keiss were perfect for each other, even if they didn't admit it and made sure everyone saw them as brother and sister. But they couldn't lie to their hearts. Even to this day they were not together, but they still brought out the best in each other. Erin knew she loved him, but didn't want to hurt him with her new job as one who kept all Crystal Bearers in the area in check. At times it was a very dangerous job, but she thrived on it, which always worried him.

One day she would tell him how she truly felt for him, but for now, she would see him just as her protective brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^ I am sorry that it has been a long time since I have updated this fanfic, but I will update a lot more now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Crystal Chronicles, Crystal Bearers or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


End file.
